


Transition

by Saziikins



Series: Human Remains [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Mycroft's favourite things in the world is due to be moved to another room - Dippy the diplodocus, who takes pride of place in the Natural History Museum in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> The NHM today announced that Dippy would be swapped for a blue whale.(http://www.theguardian.com/culture/2015/jan/29/dippy-diplodocus-displaced-natural-history-museum) I had some mixed feelings on it, and realised Human Remains-based Mycroft would be a bit miffed too. 
> 
> This is set in the Human Remains verse, just a few weeks after the conclusion of Human Remains. It has references to things in HR and also from Constantinople Falls, but you don't need to have read either of those things to follow this fic.

Mycroft had that look on his face as he held a glass of wine in one hand and stared ahead at the wall. That look, with the haunted eyes and lips pressed close together, usually meant he’d had a terrible day. He was mulling over what he should have done differently, and trying to work out how many deaths he was responsible for this time.

Greg knew better than to ask. He just took a seat on the sofa, stretching out along it. He smiled as one of their two cats, Mulder, padded past him, and he stretched his hand out to stroke her soft fur. She peered at him almost disapprovingly and continued in her walk until she found Mycroft. She leapt up onto the arm of the chair.

Mycroft glanced at her, rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. But he couldn’t resist reaching out and tickling her chin. Greg smiled to himself and reached out to the table for his glasses and his book.

“You wouldn’t believe what happened today,” Mycroft said.

Greg frowned and looked at him, carefully withdrawing back into the sofa. He hadn’t expected Mycroft to speak about his day for a long time, perhaps not ever at all. He was used to that, and accepted it. “Can’t imagine I would,” Greg said carefully.

“Were you aware I was on the board of trustees for the Natural History Museum?”

“Um. No. Actually, I didn’t know that.”

“Ah. Well. I am.”

Greg smiled. “Can’t say that surprises me,” he said, nodding his head towards the fossil on the bookcase. Mycroft had returned with it after a trip to China, and Greg wasn’t going to say no to him displaying it in their home.

“It was a gift,” Mycroft murmured.

Greg grinned. “Yeah. I know.”

“It’s an Ammonite. It’s not rare. You can buy them at Harrods.”

“I believe you,” Greg said, relaxing now he’d realised Mycroft couldn’t be too unhappy if he was able to discuss his fossils. “Anyway. Go on. What won’t I believe happened today?”

“We had a meeting. There were numerous things on the agenda and well, I didn’t bother reading it beforehand. That was a mistake.”

Greg smiled. “Go on.”

“They voted - and agreed - seven to one, that they’re moving Dippy.”

Greg blinked. He knew Dippy. He’d only been to the Natural History Museum with Mycroft twice. Once had been way back when, when they had only just confirmed their relationship. Well, the first time they were together, anyway. The second time had been just before Christmas for some fundraising night. Dippy took pride of place in the atrium, his long neck and tail extended over visitors’ heads. “Dippy.”

“Yes, the replica of a diplodocus in the Hinzte Hall.”

Greg grinned. “Yeah, I remember Dippy. They’re moving him?”

“Yes. He’s been there since 1979. He’s much older than that, of course, he was first unveiled in 1905.” Mycroft sighed, finishing his wine and watching as Mulder settled on his lap.

“So. Where are they putting him?”

“He’s being retired. They don’t really know what they’re doing with him. He may go on a tour. He will ultimately finish his days in the dinosaur gallery but…”

“But it’s not the same.”

Mycroft nodded. “I can’t put into words what it was like the first time I saw him.”

Greg paused for a moment before standing up and collecting the bottle of wine. He topped up Mycroft’s glass and went into the kitchen to collect himself one. When he returned, he bent over and kissed the top of Mycroft’s head, before sitting down at his feet. “I reckon I have some idea,” Greg said. “I was an adult and it still amazed me when I saw him for the first time.”

Mycroft nodded, beginning to stroke Mulder’s head. Greg watched her shiver before she closed her eyes, purring contentedly. “Where’s Scully?” Mycroft asked.

“Fast asleep on the bed last time I saw her.”

Mycroft nodded. “They’re putting a blue whale in Dippy’s place. Well, _the_ blue whale, which has been in the museum’s collection since 1891. And it’s a real skeleton, not a replica. Nonetheless, it’s not the same.”

“No. No, I know.”

“I went back when… when I spent some time in America, and then went back to England for the first time. I went to the museum, and it was a bit of a difficult time, with Sherlock and… other events. Dippy was the only thing that made me nostalgic.” Greg smiled, reaching out and stroking his knee. Mycroft covered Greg’s hand with his own, smiling down at him. “I wish I could put into words what it was like that first time. I can describe the museum’s history and the history of Dippy and tell you how many bones he has, and… everything about him. But I can’t put into words just how incredible that sight was to me, at eight years old. It was 1979, Greg. I saw him the year he was installed there. And when I’ve needed an escape, he’s always been there. At the museum, and in my head.”

Greg nodded, entwining their fingers. “I know.”

“The blue whale will look extraordinary. I imagine there will be hundreds of children at that same age and they will be mesmerised by it too. But I don’t expect people will have quite the same affection for it.”

“We’ll just have to see Dippy in a different room,” Greg said. “Or stalk him while he goes on his tour.”

Mycroft laughed and the movement made Mulder jump off his lap. Greg stood up, wincing as his knees cracked. He held a hand out and Mycroft took it, allowing him to pull him out of the chair. Greg led him to the sofa, wrapping an arm around Mycroft’s shoulders as he joined him. Mycroft rested his head against Greg’s shoulder.

“I voted in favour of the installation,” Mycroft said after a few minutes.

Greg pulled back to stare at him. “You did what? I thought you said the vote was seven to one?”

“It was. But I wasn’t the lone voice. No. That whole museum has proof of change and evolution in every corner. You have to adapt, or die. There are no other options. And I’m not against change or modernisation.”

Greg smiled and pressed his lips to Mycroft’s forehead. “When is Dippy moving?”

“Not until 2017. There’s plenty of time to make peace with it.”

Greg smiled. “That’s good.”

Mycroft nodded. “Still, it’s strange. Of all the things I’ve ever known, Dippy was constant. He’s always been there. He’s changed a little over the years but… mostly, he has remained unchanged. It’s strange when you realise that even the things you think will stay the same… just don’t.”

“Yeah, I hear that,” Greg murmured. “But you know. Some changes are good.”

Mycroft smiled, and leaned forward, drawing Greg into a gentle kiss. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I quite agree.”

Greg grinned and pulled him close, closing his eyes and relaxing as Mycroft began to recount Dippy’s history to him. And Greg wasn’t bored for even a second, even though he knew he’d heard it several times before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transition 变迁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605714) by [Cynthia_zh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh)




End file.
